That Awkward Story That Makes No Coherent Sense
by MataHari-Chan
Summary: GermanyxItaly. Gift-fic. Warning: Homophobia and crap writing ability. Read warnings./ At first, it was harsh shoves into lockers that made him drop his back pack, finding his papers torn up in his locker before he had the combination changed...


**A/N:** Written for an acquaintance who tried to help me out. Sorry if it's too angsty. Not really, but it was all that came to me. Italy/Germany/Belgium, endgame Germany/Italy, lots of back round pairings (Us/Uk, Spain/Austria, onesided!Belarus/Russia, and others), and brotherly Romano/Italy . I got pretty sick of this story about half-way through. Ugh. Hate this.

If people want to help me fix the ending, I would love everyone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not any part of the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. This is a piece of fiction based on the portrayal of the characters presented in this show. I did/do/will not make any money of this venture.

**PLEASE READ SO YOU ARE NOT SURPRISED. I KNOW IT'S LONG BUT I DON'T WANT COMPLIANTS THAT THERE WAS NO WARNING. PLEASE READ. **

**Warning/Triggers:** Homophobia (harsh name calling, slight bullying (blink and you miss it)), slight ooc-ness, bad writing, un betaed, angst, angst , and more angst . Not a dick wad! Romano.

**Warning/Spoiler: **I do not feel bad for making Ludwig homophobic, even though I know it is unpopular in this fandom (or maybe not. I'm usually in Us/Uk Land). In Germany during World War Two, many homosexuals were gathered up like cattle (along the Jewish, the Gypsies, the Poles, and many other groups that went against Hitler's ideology)

Feliciano stared wistfully at the other teenagers dancing around the hotel lobby, face hidden by the mask that reminded him of home and the Carnival. It was prom and while he wished that he could join the others in their merriment, it was hard for him to enjoy anything. An hour ago, Ludwig appeared, his _girlfriend_ Bella on his arm. He knew it was Ludwig, no one else had that slick of gelled back hair. And not that there was anything wrong with having a girlfriend especially Bella, who was witty and charming and _female_. And not Feliciano.

Feliciano could admit he was a bit jealous. He had been in love with Ludwig for so long and now they weren't even talking and now he had a girlfriend while Feliciano had to sit on the side line and feel for a man that made it perfectly clear what he thought of Feliciano.

(_"Faggot."_

"_Queer."_

_At first, it was harsh shoves into lockers that made him drop his back pack, finding his papers torn up in his locker before he had the combination changed, and worst of all…_

_Ludwig hadn't even looked at him in ages._

_But out of nowhere, it stopped. _)

"Oi, Feliciano," his brother said, his flushed cheeks from all the dancing he had been doing with the other ladies around the room, showing beneath the simple mask that took up not even half of his face. There was a smirk on his face, the closest to a smile Feliciano would see on Romano. "Come on. Stop moping over the stupid potato bastard. Come and dance with us."

"Romano, I really don't, wait, ah! Romanoooo," Feliciano whined as his brother yanked him up by his arm. "Romano I really don't-."

"You need to have fun too stupid."

Feliciano stood his ground, his hazel eyes locking with his brother's darker brown eyes. Romano slowly released his arm and locked fingers with Feliciano, giving them a quick squeeze before tugging him into the squirming mass. It was warm, people pressed in close to each other, glad to be rid of the usually strict code of conduct at dances that took place at the Academy.

Feliciano saw (who he guessed was) Alfred pull his long time boyfriend close to him, the shorter male squawking about not wanting to "dry hump on the dance floor you bloody idiot" but wrapped his arms loosely around Alfred's neck. Antonio (the senior that used to babysit him and Romano) babysitter twirled his graceful boyfriend, Roderich, in circles, their moves practiced and strangely passionate considering how…uptight? yes, uptight Roderich usually was.

Romano pushed him into the crowd before following him. Feliciano felt the tide of the crowd call to him so he danced, his tux mused, but he didn't care as he danced. He barely shuffled at first, moving side to side, but after Romano threatened to pants him, he danced faster and faster, twirling and spinning, the crowd shifting around to accommodate for another person. He laughed, his face becoming nearly as flushed as Romano's by the end of the first song.

That's how the rest of the night went. Feliciano passed from partner to partner, even dancing a salsa with Antonio that made other's cheer. He even danced with Bella, the mask not hiding her radiant smile, for a millisecond before the crowd absorbed her back to its center. He didn't see Ludwig though.

"R-Romano, can I take a break," Feliciano asked, panting. His hair was mussed, more than usually and he looked healthy. Romano hesitated before agreeing, not wanting his brother to pass out on the dance floor.

Feliciano sat down on one of the chair that was on either side of the room, sitting a few chairs down from the scary girl named Natalia, whose mask was a throw out to the Phantom. She shot him a look and went back to staring at (assumedly) her adopted brother dancing with a short boy that had long, black hair.

"It sucks, doesn't it? To be alone?"

Feliciano turned to the girl, who had gotten up.

"I'm not alone," Feliciano said smoothly, "I have Romano and Elizabeta and-."

"Romantically. It's horrible to be alone romantically when you know you could love them more than anyone else in the world," Belarus said, giving him a pointed look and then tilted her head towards a couple.

The taller person was ramrod straight, barely touching his body against the girl. It was Ludwig and Bella. They looked like they were still at school. No passion, no talking, no…nothing.

"Yeah…yeah it does suck," Feliciano said, turning back to a girl that was already gone.

"Now it's time to announce our Prom Court," the principle announced not even thirty minute later. He held a letter in his hand and slowly pulled out the contents within.

"Our prom king is…Alfred F. Jones," he said, almost interrupted by the excited cheer that went up from the winner who then started shoving it in his boyfriend's face about how Alfred was right and Arthur shouted back that it was rigged. Alfred laughed good naturedly, kissed his boyfriend's forehead, before going up to wait for his cheap two-dollar crown.

"Our queen is…Arthur Kirkland," the principle finished, not seeing the fuming Brit approach the stage until he heard a…eerie undertone of…a chant? He crowned them, and had the DJ start up the song for their first dance.

Alfred smiled shyly, holding out his hand the Arthur accepted without hesitation. They danced in the middle of the room, swaying to the slow song, alone for a good minute before other couples started to get antsy and join in.

Feliciano sat on the sideline, watching the two interact with teasing and soft touches to the face. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the hand that was shoved in his face until it nearly hit his nose.

"Dance," the voice said, rough and hidden very well behind the mask, hair hidden in the now dimmer lights. Feliciano shook his head no and was yanked up for the second time that night.

"Come on, you look pathetic sitting here all by yourself," came the voice, muffled behind the mask on his face. The word pathetic sent a shiver down his spine, reminding him of Ludwig at that moment. He looked around, not seeing him attached to his girlfriend (not seeing Bella either for that matter), and sighed in defeat.

"Ve, fine," he said, puffing out his cheeks with a vengeance and was tugged on to the dance floor. The arms of the pseudo-stranger pulled him close, against him and Feliciano shifted backwards but was pulled back against him.

"So…any reason for me particularly?"

"Like I said earlier. You looked pathetic."

"Don't say that. It's not nice," Feliciano said fiercely, ignoring the man's face, hoping to just finish the dance and go back to enjoying imself. They danced in silence for the last minute of the song before the taller (tall with broad shoulders that were like Ludwig, but that wasn't right because Ludwig hated him) tilted his chin up.

"Did you...err...did you have a good time tonight?"

"For the most part, it was really, really fun," Feliciano said softly, a smile playing on his lips at the truth of the statement.

"Anything that could have made it better?"

"No, not really, just things out of my control, but it's okay because-."

Because Feliciano was treated to a flash of chin, a single glimpse of pale, pink lips before they were pressed firm against his. Feliciano froze, his face burning. The lips on his moved against his before pulling back slightly, another glimpse of chin and lips and the slightest bit of blonde fuzz in the reflection of the cheesy disco ball.

A warm breath pressed against his ear, quiet for too long (or not long enough, he wasn't quiet sure) before speaking in the one voice he had committed to memory since he was twelve and meet the other.

"Feliciano...I was serious. I am sorry."

"Lu-ludwig?"

"I'm sorry. Forgive me. Forgive me."

"Ludwig? Ve? Why, what, huh?"

"Forgive me. Please?"

"Real men don't beg," Feliciano whispered, trying to back away but was held tight. "You said that, remember? After I begged you to stay my friend? Remember?"

"Feliciano, I was wrong. I was so, so wrong."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I...I was wrong to treat you that way. Just...just because I couldn't admit things to myself," Ludwig said, pulling down his mask to reveal his face. He looked pale, but his facial expression gave away nothing. "It was wrong of me to push you away for being...for being...for being gay. I...I'm sorry."

Feliciano stared at him and smiled shakily at him. He didn't trust him all the way. How could he? But that didn't mean he couldn't practice forgiveness. They may never be as close as they used to be, but at least they had the option of being friends.

"We...we could try being friends? Maybe?"

Ludwig paused, his mouth muscles twitching downward slightly.

"I...I'd like that."

A month later and Ludwig hadn't said anything. He said a lot of things actually, but most went in through one ear and out the other, too busy staring at a chiseled profile and strong hands that would help Feliciano maneuver, even when help wasn't required.

A month later, Ludwig turned to him and pressed a small kiss to his lips.

He whispered the words against Feliciano's lips, quiet and almost unheard.

_I'm sorry for trying to deny you...this...I...my_

_My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt and I'm gay and have been in love with my best friend for almost as long as I have known him. _

Feliciano didn't smile, just kissed him back.


End file.
